Souvenirs intimes
by Mydaya
Summary: [fic finie] - One-shot yaoi SasuNaru hetero SakuKiba NejiHina ShikaIno - Des vieux racontent leurs passés... c'est moi ou ce résumé est nul ? Reviews please !


Souvenirs intimes  
  
********************  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : One-shot, du yaoi vers la fin (ça vous oblige à lire tout ça ^^), assez léger. Quelques spoilers (en fait, je crois que y'en a qu'un...)  
  
Couples : Comme d'habitude, du SasuNaru. Mais là je me suis forcée à nommer d'autres groupes. Alors ça fait du SakuKiba, du HinaNeji et du InoShika.  
  
Disclaimer : l'histoire se passe quand tout le monde est vieux et y'a personne qu'est à moi T_T (ça y est, on sent déjà la fic pourrie)  
  
— pour les paroles des persos  
  
*******************  
  
Naruto déboucha de la forêt pour arriver devant une stèle. S'il déportait son regard un peu plus loin, il pouvait apercevoir trois poteaux en bois. Il sourit en se souvenant de son passage de grade avec Kakashi-sensei.  
  
Il avait à présent 80ans. Il était fier de tenir encore debout sans canne à son âge. Il était resté célibataire toute sa vie.  
  
Un autre vieillard arriva, les cheveux gris foncés, et s'aidant d'une canne pour avancer.  
  
— Aha, ricana Naruto. Alors, Sasuke, on ne sait plus marcher ?  
  
— Tu ferais mieux de te taire, imbécile, répliqua l'autre en arrivant à sa hauteur. Ca me fatigue.  
  
— Tu oublies que tu parles à ton Hokage !  
  
— Même le nouveau Hokage, Konohamaru, se débrouille mieux que toi !  
  
— Cette demi-portion ? Il ne sait même pas effectuer correctement mon harem no jutsu !  
  
— Tu appelles ça une techniques ?  
  
Naruto toussa et prit des médicaments qui étaient dans sa poche.  
  
Ils ne se dirent plus rien, regardant fixement la stèle.  
  
Un peu plus tard, une vieille femme les rejoignit, les cheveux toujours roses malgré l'âge. Ils se saluèrent.  
  
— Ils vous ont enfin laissé vous reposer, sourit Sakura.  
  
— C'est plutôt Konohamaru qui m'a poussé dehors, plaisanta Naruto. Il trouvait que je devenais gâteux.  
  
— Mais tu l'as toujours été, remarqua Sasuke et avant que Naruto ne puisse répondre, il continua : Pour moi, les anbus m'ont poliment déclaré que ce n'était plus de mon âge d'aller espionner ou assassiner. Ah les jeunes ! Ils m'ont enfermé avec des apprentis anbus. Je suis devenu leur enseignant.  
  
— Et toi, Sakura, deamnda Naruto. On n'a pas réussi à avoir de tes nouvelles depuis le temps. Qu'est-ce que t'es devenue ?  
  
— Je me suis engagée à l'hôpital ninja, avec Hinata. Je me suis même mariée...  
  
— C'est vrai, la coupa Naruto. C'ets formidable ! Il me semble que tu es la seule à avoir réussi à t'être trouvé quelqu'un. Moi, personne ne voulait être l'épouse de Kyubi no Yohko.  
  
— Pour moi, c'est à peu près pareil, plaça Sasuke. Les filles étaient bien d'accord au début, mais ensuite, dès qu'elles ont appris l'existence de mon frère Itachi, elles se sont toutes enfuies. A ce propos, pourquoi n'avons- nous pas été invités à ton mariage ?  
  
— Tu fais bien de poser la question, grogna Sakura. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'essayer mais toi, Sasuke, tu étais toujours parti en mission et toi, Naruto, tu n'arrêtais pas de voyager pour faire la paix avec les autres villages cachés ! Alors expliquez-moi comment j'aurais pu vous prévenir !  
  
— Hum... Et qui est l'heureux élu ?  
  
— Kiba, rougit Sakura. Finalement, à force de te côtoyer, Naruto, j'en suis venue à apprécier ton caractère un peu... spécial. Mais bon, je te considérais comme un frère, alors ça m'aurait fait bizarre d'être avec toi. Kiba te ressemblait. J'ai pu...  
  
— Ressemblait, répéta Sasuke, interrogateur.  
  
— Il est mort après sa graduation en anbu, expliqua tristement la ninja aux cheveux roses. Mais cela fait assez longtemps... Je m'y suis résignée. — Toutes mes condoléances, murmurèrent en cœur Naurto et Sasuke.  
  
Les trois ninjas se recueillirent un instant au souvenir du ninja rieur, ami des chiens.  
  
Ils allèrent s'asseoir non loin de la stèle, un peu fatigué d'être restés debout aussi longtemps.  
  
— Au fait, commença Sasuke. Et Hinata ? Et Neji ? Se sont-ils réconcilés ? Ont-ils réussi à échapper au terrible destin de leur famille?  
  
— Tu n'es pas au courant, s'étonna Sakura.  
  
— J'étais en mission, tu te souviens ?  
  
— Oui mais toute la ville en a parlé, rétorqua Naruto. Ils se sont mis ensembles, malgré qu'ils soient cousins. Tu penses bien qu'ils ont été chassés de la famille Hyuga. Hiashi Hyuga a ainsi pu mettre sa favorite, Hanabi, héritière du nom.  
  
— Je me souviens que Neji est devenu anbu, réfléchit Sasuke. Et tu nous a dit que Hinata était infirmière, Sakura... Ils doivent être heureux.  
  
— Je devine que Ino s'est mariée avec Shikamaru, lança Naruto à son ancienne coéquipière.  
  
— Oui.  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants.  
  
Puis Naruto fut pris d'un fou rire, rapidement terminé par une toux sèche. Ses amis attendirent qu'il se soit calmé pour lui demander ce qui le faisait tant rire.  
  
— C'est juste que je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose de pas banal...  
  
— Tu ne peux pas nous laisser comme ça, grogna Sakura, menaçante. Tu dois terminer ton explication : je veux savoir !  
  
— Aha, D'accord. De toute manière, c'est un peu trop tard, donc...  
  
— Tu comptes nous faire glander combien de temps, s'énerva Sasuke.  
  
— Et bien, quand on était encore en équipe, j'avais effectivement quelqu'un qui m'obsédait. Cette personne était toujours dans mes pensées. J e voulais qu'elle reconnaisse ma valeur...  
  
— Qui, pressa Sakura. Qui ?  
  
— Je l'ai pas dit, demanda innocemment le vieux Hokage. Mais c'est Sasuke.  
  
— Moi ??  
  
— Lui ??  
  
— Ahaha, c'est marrant, hein ?  
  
Sakura éclata de rire, reconnaissant que la situation du ninja blond à cette époque n'était pas banale. Elle fit quelques petites plaisanteries douteuses. Puis elle planta son coude dans les côtes de Sasuke.  
  
Celui-ci fit la grimace, mais ne se prêta pas à l'hilarité de ses compagnons. Finalement, il soupira en secouant la tête.  
  
— T'es vraiment un imbécile, dit-il simplement.  
  
— Bah pourquoi, bouda Naruto. J'avais le droit d'aimer qui je veux. A moins qu'il n'y ait écrit « Réservé aux filles » sur ton front !  
  
— C'est pas ça, dernier de la classe, répliqua Sasuke. C'est juste que je m'étonne de ta stupidité : t'aurais pas pu me prévenir avant que tu m'aimais ?  
  
— Et j'allais te le sortir quand, rétorqua Naruto. J'allais quand même pas me pointer au rendez-vous le matin, les mains dans les poches, et te faire une grande déclaration d'amour devant Sakura et Kakashi-sensei.  
  
— Moi je n'aurais rien dit, intervint Sakura. Et Kakashi-sensei aurait été en retard, comme d'habitude.  
  
— Quand on veut, on peut, renchérit Sasuke. Moi, j'aurais bien voulu que tu me le dises avant. Maintenant, c'est un peu trop tard.  
  
— Il n'est jamais trop tard, s'écria Sakura en se relevant péniblement. Je vais y aller, mais je veux une nette amélioration : je vous préviens.  
  
Et elle partit, les laissant seuls. En passant devant la stèle, elle jeta un coup d'œil au nom de Hatake Kakashi gravé en dernier et fit le vœu que tout aille bien.  
  
Naruto sourit à Sasuke. Celui-ci sourit à son tour.  
  
Le soir, Konohamaru était furieux, il avait des problèmes avec le chef du village du sable, Gaara, et il n'arrivait pas à trouver Naruto.  
  
Il ouvrit d'un coup sec la chambre de celui-ci et ne put aller plus loin. Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, puis repartit en courant :  
  
— Aaah, hurla-t-il. Je veux pas voir ça.  
  
Naruto regarda le nouveau Hokage s'enfuir, perplexe. Il haussa les épaules et se reocucha.  
  
— Je voix pas pourquoi il a crié : on faisait rien.  
  
— Il aurait pu se douter qu'on avait passé l'âge, ajouta Sasuke, couché à côté.  
  
— Ah les jeunes : que des idées perverses !  
  
*******************  
  
Mydaya : C'est la première fois que je vais un one-shot.  
  
Naruto : Ouais bah c'est pas terrible. T'aurais pu me mettre un peu plus jeune, comme ça la fin aurait été un peu plus longue parce que Konohamaru aurait eut des raisons de crier !  
  
Mydaya : Non, je l'aime bien comme ça ^^ et puis dans mes autres fics, t'as pleins d'occasions, alors te plains pas ! Hésitez pas à me dire si c'est bien ou pas, parce que je l'ai écrite durant le voyage pour aller en vacance (5h de route... on trouve toujours quelque chose à faire ^__^) 


End file.
